inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 027 (GO)
The Fight on the Ice! VS Hakuren!! ( の ！ＶＳ ！！, Hyoujou no Gekitou! VS Hakuren Chū!) is the twenty seventh episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Summary The episode begins with Yukimura breaking through Sangoku's defense and scoring a goal. During the halftime, Nishiki Ryouma returns to Raimon and plays against Hakuren in the second half. It seems that Kurumada Gouichi and Kageyama Hikaru will be switched into the field. With Nishiki and Hikaru joining the field, Zettai Shouheki is finally broken by Double Wing. Then, Hikaru scored the first goal for Raimon with an amazing shoot. But, Sangoku has been injured, so Matsukaze Tenma again plays in the keeper position. After that, Raimon scored twice with Tsurugi's Lost Angel and Shindou's Harmonics. Also, Yukimura realizes that Fubuki Shirou has not betrayed him, which contrast what he thought, and the "light" in his eyes come back. Yukimura shoots again with Icicle Road, and this time it was stopped by Majin Pegasus. Raimon wins by 3-2. Also, Endou Mamoru will leave the Raimon team to investigate something that Fubuki had told him and leaves Kidou Yuuto as the new coach for Raimon. Plot Yukimura Hyouga used his keshin Gousetsu no Saia. and uses it's hissatsu' Icicle Road and scored a goal. Raimon uses the tactic; Double Wing, but it fails to break through Zettai Shouheki. Raimon looks at the scoreboard, and sees that Hakuren is in the lead. Then, Nishiki Ryouma arrives and joins the team. With this, Raimon is encouraged to try the tactic again. But instead it fails, Nishiki reveals that he used to be a forward, but after joining the Italian Soccer League tournament, his position was changed to a midfielder. Kageyama Hikaru then talks to their coach; Endou Mamoru and states that he knows how to work Double Wing, then Endou remembers how Kageyama's kick was and it was strong during the practice. Endou and Kidou Yuuto agreed. Then Kageyama switches Amagi Daichi in the field. Kageyama goes in to the field, he passes through easily against a Hakuren member and passes it to Shindou Takuto. Then they try Double Wing with different members this time, Kageyama as the main in the left, with Nishiki and Matsukaze Tenma, and Tsurugi Kyousuke as the main in the right with Shindou and Hamano Kaiji. This then breaks through Zettai Shouheki. Kageyama kicks a mighty shoot, and scores the first goal. Everyone celebrates, and Double Wing can finally break through Zettai Shouheki many times. Tsurugi then uses Lost Angel to score the second goal and succeeds. Afterwards, Seki Ganjirou is switched into the field, that was actually another SEED. Ishido Shuuji is shown to be watching the match. Yukimura shoots, and Sangoku Taichi catches it, but then Seki falls on Sangoku, injuring Sangoku. Yukimura gets angry at Seki with injuring another player. Matsukaze Tenma then switches Sangoku as Raimon's goalkeeper. Kirino Ranmaru uses The Mist but fails since Seki was passing through and injured Kirino also. Tenma blocks all of the kicks with some help of the defenders. Then, Shindou uses Kami no Takuto and signals everyone. Nishiki then uses his hissatsu Acrobat Keep to get past an opponent. He passes the ball to Shindou, and then he uses Harmonics which scores the third goal. Raimon is in the lead in the match. Yukimura then understands that this was Raimon's soccer and Fubuki had not betrayed him. Then everyone plays their "soccer" and the light in his eyes come back. Fubuki then started to cheer at Yukimura, then he becomes encouraged and he uses Icicle Road to score, Kariya Masaki lessens the amount of force of the shoot by using Hunter's Net. Then Tenma uses Majin Pegasus to block the shoot and succeeds. The match ends with Raimon's win and both reconcile with a hand shake. After the match, Fubuki Shirou talks with Endou, and Fubuki told something to Endou that shocked him. Afterwards, Endou talks with Kidou and states that he will leave the Raimon team, and leaves the team with Kidou as the new coach to which Kidou is surprised. Hissatsu/Keshin/Tactics used Hissatsu * * (Debut) * * * (Debut) * * Keshin * * * * Tactics * Double Wing * Zettai Shouheki * Kami no Takuto Proverb Mamoru It doesn't matter how it looks. Don't lose when it comes to spirit! Gallery Double Wing 11.png|Double Wing broke Zettai Shouheki. Kageyama's mighty shoot GO 27.png|Kageyama's mighty shoot. Shirosaki Lost Angel.PNG|Shirosaki tried to stop Lost Angel but failed. Navigation